At present the treatment of yarns intended for the manufacture of clothing involves in particular an autoclave vaporization step in order to ensure dimensional stabilization of the yarn and elimination of the tension in the yarn structure. This operation is performed continuously by means of displacement of the yarn unwound from a spool inside the autoclave.
However, such a mechanism results in a maximum speed limit which is rapidly reached during treatment of the yarn. In fact, since the vaporization step requires a minimum duration of treatment, the speed at which the yarn moves inside the autoclave is limited. Thus, in order to optimize the vaporization step, it is known to deposit the yarn to be treated on a conveyor structure in a particular spiral arrangement.
However, this spiral depositing operation rapidly encounters difficulties in uniform execution of the operation, owing to the intrinsic characteristics of the yarns intended for the manufacture of clothing and especially because of the particular tension which exists in the fibers forming the structure of these yarns. This specific tension in the fibers of the yarns conditions the depositing of the yarn which limits the maximum speed of this depositing operation.